Septimus and Jenna's Dance
by septimusjennashipping
Summary: Septimus and Jenna share a dance with each other.


Septimus reorganized some books in the Wizard Tower as he gave thought to his past 6 years as the ExtraOrdinary Wizard's Apprentice. It had been the best 6 years of his life and he had concluded that those 6 years more than made up for the 10 years he had lost with his family. Through it all, he mastered both **Magyk** and **Physik** all while growing through adolescence and saving the Castle time and time again. Septimus looked around the Library. He would miss this place.

As he climbed down the ladder, Septimus also thought about another thing that had been on his mind lately and was seemingly more important to him. Jenna, and Septimus, would turn 17 the next day and the young Princess wanted to celebrate that event. She had looked forward to it for a long time, and it was an exciting day for the two of them. The party would also have a dance there and it was expected that people arrive in couples.

Septimus, however, did not so much worry about that. He had only asked Rose the other day and they planned to go together to the party. Septimus knew Rose for a long time and was happy that he could move further in his relationship with her. However, something else had entered his mind.

Lately, Septimus had been having feelings for his adoptive sister, Jenna. Before, he tried to ignore them and often spent his time with Rose to distract himself from them. But every time Septimus saw her, he felt something in his chest, and he would often feel like licorice. And even when he was around Rose, he would often be thinking about Jenna. Septimus finally acknowledged that while he loved Jenna, he may be feeling something else for her.

Septimus looked out the window and noticed that the sun was setting and the sky was getting dark. Septimus walked out of the room and told the spiral stairs to go down. As the staircase twirled and descended, each all 21 windows of the Wizard Tower passing by, Septimus finally saw Rose at the bottom of the staircase.

"Hey, Sep." Rose said, smiling weakly.

"Hi, Rose." Septimus took her hand and the two walked out of the Tower, through the Wizard Way and straight to the Palace. The lights of the Palace were already shining bright and the silhouettes of all the people inside At no other time was the Palace more beautiful than at night, when Septimus's greatest adventures happened. Today would be a good night.

However, as Septimus walked hand-in-hand with Rose, he noticed her lips were pursed and she seemed nervous. She did not seem as comfortable with him as usual. Septimus frowned, knowing something was wrong.

"You ok?" he asked Rose.

Rose looked at Septimus. His green eyes glowed in the night that had settled on Wizard Way. "I'm fine. But I'm thinking about you."

"Oh," Septimus said somewhat surprised.

Then Rose said, "And Jenna."

Septimus suddenly looked at her. "What are you talking about?"

Rose sighed, exhausted and surprised at this boy's apparent thickness. "Sep, rumors have been going out for a while now."

A worried expression filled Septimus's face. "What rumors?"

"Of you and Jenna," Rose pursed her lips, her face tightening. She wished she hadn't said anything. "Everyone knows you and Jenna aren't actually siblings. So they think that it's fine but-ow!"

Septimus tightened his grip on her arm, his teethed clenched.

"Sep, you're hurting me!" Rose said struggling against his grasp.

Septimus loosened his grip and looked at her. "Sorry," he said. "Rose, me and Jen are just brothers and sisters. Whatever love we have between us is all that." Sep let go of her hand and the two walked together into the Palace.

Sep and Rose soon walked hand-in-hand to the Ballroom where all the people were there. The room was brightly lit with many couples dancing, while many others just relaxed on some tables while drinking some juice. The room was nearly filled by all kinds of peoples, even ghosts. Septimus greeted Alther Mella who stood by near the corner, unbeknownst to everyone else. The ghost of the last Queen, Jenna's mother, also was present, watching the guests by the fire praying that she would not get **Passed Through**.

However, the atmosphere between Rose and Septimus only became all the more awkward when someone said, "Hey, Sep!"

Her hair dark and flowing, a gold circlet placed fittingly on her head, and dressed in a beautiful dark red gown, Jenna completely knocked the breath out of Septimus. Maybe that's why there were so many rumors going about the two of them. However, Septimus tried to ignore this.

"Hey, Jen." Septimus said politely.

"Hello, your Highness." Rose curtsied.

"Jen is fine, Rose." Jenna smiled at her who did not return it.

"Well, um, I'll go get some drinks for us, Sep." Rose said awkwardly.

"Ok," Septimus replied, mutually uncomfortable.

Jen interlocked her hand with Sep's, finally relaxing Sep's nerves. He didn't know why but he was always comfortable around Jenna than anyone else, even Rose. Her touch was soft and exhilarating. Their hands fit perfectly inside with each other and the two kept a tight grip with each other. Rose noticed but decided to keep it to herself. The ghost of Jenna's mother also saw this and she smiled. She always knew that boy was a good companion for Jenna.

"Care to join me for a dance, Sep?" Jenna asked him.

Septimus smiled at her. Her eyes glowed as she pushed back a few strands of hair and smiled back at him. Septimus grasped Jenna's left hand with his right and firmly placed his other hand on her waist. Jenna relaxingly placed her right arm around his neck and the two slowly dissolved in the crowd of dancers. Septimus noticed Beetle with Romily and was happy to find Foxy sitting with Rose. He then looked at Jenna as he leaned his head onto hers, a broad grin etching onto his face. Jenna grinned back and looked down and Septimus placed his hand on her chin and gently brought it up, so that she was looking at him.

"You ok, Jen?" Septimus asked her gently.

Jenna continued to grin back at him. "Yes, Sep, I am," she whispered back. Then she asked him, "I'm sure Rose told you about those rumors about us?"

Septimus's eyes glowed knowingly, as he stared stunned at Jenna, once again impressed not by just her beauty but her intelligent and uncanny way of figuring out things. "She did, Jen. I can feel everyone's eyes staring at us now."

"I don't care about them Sep," Jen told the boy. The two continued to twirl around the room as all the other dancers began to do. Rose had now joined the dance as well with Foxy by her side.

Jen continued with determination. "They can talk all they want but in the end, I am Queen and _I_ get to do what I want." The two laughed with each other at this. Jenna had once used to be snobby as a child but now the only fragment of that left came in the form of jokes of days gone by. Oddly enough, Septimus and Jenna were the only two who really looked like they were enjoying the night. Except Alther of course, who was now joined by Alice Nettles.

"Well you are not Queen yet, Jen." Septimus told her knowingly.

"Which give us more time, doesn't it?" Jenna replied cleverly.

Septimus leaned his head to the side and stared at this girl. Who was she? No way on earth could _she_ be his sister. Her dark hair and violet eyes and white skin contrasted Septimus's green eyes, dusty and curly hair, along with his tan-colored complexion. Septimus had always enjoyed those walks with Jenna, those days when it was just her and him on another adventure. He did not realize that he had even fallen in love with Jenna.

"How long Jenna did you keep this from me?" Septimus asked her quietly. Jenna leaned her head onto Septimus's chest as he placed his chin on the top of her soft head.

"Since the day we met," Jenna whispered. "And every day since then." Jenna looked up at Septimus's glowing green eyes. She had always hoped that she would have those green eyes just like all her brothers had. She had for the longest time hoped that she was not the Princess so that she could be a Heap just like her family. Except now as she now looked at Septimus, she realized that had not any of that happened, she would never have gotten to know Septimus.

"Jen," Septimus whispered to her, pushing another strand of her off her face. He placed his warm hand on her cheek and gently moved it to the back of her neck. Septimus leaned in and so did Jenna. And in the midst of the whole ballroom where many had showed up knowing that this would happen, Septimus and Jenna kissed. And it was not a light kiss, finished after the tiniest of pecks. It was slow and passionate and as they kissed, fireworks suddenly shot up into the sky. Septimus and Jenna and every other couple in the room let go of each other.

And as the rockets flew, the ballroom shown with the light of the explosions in the night sky. Septimus and Jenna walked in hand toward the tall windows of the Ballroom to watch the show. Jenna leaned her head against Septimus as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Happy birthday, Sep." Jen whispered to him.

"Happy birthday, Jen." Septimus told her.

And suddenly Septimus turned his head around scanning the Ballroom. There were now about a 100 people, but he was only looking for one. He finally caught Rose's eye and the two now looked at each other. They did not smile nor mouth anything. Not a greeting was made, nor a hand raised to say hello. But as they looked at each other, she with Foxy and he with Jenna, the two knew. Septimus and Rose knew that they could not be together but were much happier with the people by their sides. And for years to come, the two remember this glance of knowledge, that look of understanding.

And they were completely alright with it.


End file.
